


Broken By That Brat

by Aly_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_san/pseuds/Aly_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leader Maxie...He was broken! He was broken...by...this brat!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken By That Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney suddenly becoming so upset made me also so upset, so I wrote something very short about it. Possible spoilers for the end of the main game and the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby.

The sky had returned to its normal, gentle blue, and Courtney could hear the confusion in the murmurs of her subordinates, but she was not particularly concerned. She wasn’t sure of what the sudden change in the sky’s color meant, but she could easily assume that it was related to Leader Maxie’s plans. And it was not her place to question that.

She did become concerned when Maxie returned, looking tired and unhappy. She’d heard the Grunts talking about a child stopping Groudon when it became stronger than anticipated, but she wasn’t quick to believe the words of anyone other than the Leader. As she saw his distinctly ashamed expression, however, she began to think the Grunts were speaking the truth.

“Leader Maxie.” She called, approaching him. He looked to her, his eyes slightly unfocused. His hair was slightly out of order, as if he’d been running his hands through it repeatedly. There were smudges on his glasses, which he normally would have wiped away immediately. And as he saw her and registered who exactly it was that was addressing him, the formal smile he would usually give to her was forced and fake.

Something was wrong.

He spoke before she could. “Ah, Courtney.” He turned, standing as straight as he normally would, and giving her his full attention. But his formal demeanor cracked quickly, and he frowned. He sighed quietly.

“Is something…the matter, sir?” She asked, haltingly. She saw him consider her words before he responded.

“I…have made a very grave error, Courtney.” He stated, closing his eyes and lowering his head. “I cannot begin to express my contrition for misleading you.”

Courtney frowned. “…Sir?”

Maxie opened his eyes again and continued looking to the floor instead of to her. “I greatly appreciate the work you have done for me until now, and I am grateful for you, as well as Tabitha, continuing to remain by my side to attempt to see our plans through.” He paused, blinking slowly and thoughtfully. He raised his head and met her eyes. She easily saw the sorrow within them. “In wishing for a better world, I nearly brought about the destruction of us all. I am so very sorry to have failed you as I have.”

“I do not understand.” Courtney said, struggling to absorb what he was saying. Confusion was a foreign feeling to her. 

Maxie spoke slowly, as if having trouble admitting what he was saying. “I was…cocky, as I’ve been told. Cocky enough to believe I could control an ancient beast such as Groudon. It was foolish of me to believe a force of nature would obey my commands and act according to calculations.” He closed his eyes again, tightly this time. “Because of that cockiness, I nearly killed us all. If that child had not been there, chances are I would have succeeded in doing so.”

That child. Those words made everything clear to Courtney. That child that she’d met time and time again, who had defeated her repeatedly. That child had put Maxie in this state that was so distinctly unlike his normal self.

Until now, when Courtney thought of that child, she felt intrigue, and perhaps excitement. But knowing that the despair on her Leader’s face was caused by them, she felt nothing but rage. It boiled inside her, though subdued and muted, still very clear.

“I’m sorry, Courtney, I am going to retire for now.” Maxie said, bowing his head. “Thank you for your hard work. Goodbye.” He turned and proceeded to the glowing panel nearby before disappearing out of sight. 

Courtney stood, silent, burning the image of Leader Maxie’s sadness into her mind. She would not let this go unpunished. That child would not get away with putting her Leader in such pain. Courtney would do whatever she could to ensure that.


End file.
